Dancing Queen br
by capitudascamelias
Summary: Quando o corpo fala mais do que o que palavras podem dizer. Quando o ritmo, o calor, a rápida batida dos corações e a respiração frenética são tudo o que importa. Quando os olhares se encontram através do salão. Quando o toque da pele é mais do que o que você pode suportar. SQ AU.


_**A/N: Essa fic é uma tradução da minha fic Dancing Queen, feita a pedido de uma leitora. Divirtam-se!**_

**Dancing Queen**

_Sabe o que eu amo quanto à dança? A liberdade._

_Quando eu danço o tempo parece parar ao meu redor. Somente eu e a música. É como se ninguém mais existisse. Sem preocupações. Sem problemas. Sem pensar em mais nada. Somente eu e as minhas emoções..._

_Quando eu danço, eu sinto como se voasse em direção à felicidade._

_Foi dançando que eu a conheci._

_No instante que meus olhos encontraram aquela garota eu soube duas coisas: a primeira foi a de que eu não era a única que me sentia daquela forma quando eu dançava. A segunda, foi que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma._

"Kathryn, cansei disso. Esse foi o terceiro bar em que nós estivemos nas últimas duas horas e nada de bom aconteceu até agora." Regina segurou a amiga pelo braço e quase fez beicinho enquanto falava. Ela nunca fora o tipo de mulher que reclama sobre qualquer coisa, mas ela não estava exatamente no clima para a caça naquela noite. Ela só queria um pouco de diversão e, até aquele momento, ela não tinha tido nem um pouco.

"Aaaw... Vamos lá! Só mais esse e eu prometo que a gente vai pra casa." A loira mordeu o próprio lábio com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Regina rolou seus maravilhosos olhos castanhos e bufou.

"Ok. _Mas_..." Ela levantou o indicador para impedir que Kathryn comemorasse como uma criança empolgada. "Se não tiver nada de bom lá dentro, nem mesmo a música ou os drinks, eu vou embora. E eu sei que você perdeu as suas chaves, então é melhor você pensar bem se você decidir me deixar ir sozinha."

A loira soltou um gritinho agudo e abraçou a outra garota, que riu e se afastou.

"Eu _sei_ que você vai amar esse lugar! Aquela menina farreira da lanchonete me falou sobre ele."

Elas caminharam de braços dados e a morena arqueou uma sobrancelha e juntou os lábios.

"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso..."

Kathryn bateu no braço dela de brincadeira e riu.

"Dá pra relaxar? Pelo menos uma vez na vida?"

"Dificilmente, querida." Regina suspirou enquanto ela balançou a cabeça, as mechas escuras dançando graciosamente em torno de seu belo rosto. "E, considerando as suas referências sobre esse lugar, eu tenho quase certeza que eu vou pra casa cedo hoje."

Assim que elas entraram no The Rabbit, os olhos castanhos dela analisaram cuidadosamente todos os cantos do bar procurando uma razão para ir embora e tirar os saltos e o tubinho preto.

O pub era dividido em duas áreas: a entrada dava diretamente para um grande salão cheio de mesas, cuja iluminação agradável o tornava um interessante misto de aconchegante e jovial. Haviam algumas pessoas comendo, bebendo e conversando animadamente em cada uma das mesas. Vários garçons e garçonetes, jovens e belos, andavam de um lado para o outro anotando ou servindo os pedidos. A morena pensou que o proprietário preferia contratar universitários, visto que os mais velhos ali pareciam ter cerca de vinte e cinco anos. As paredes eram cobertas com todos os tipos de pôsteres de bandas – de Poison a Nirvana, Paramore, KISS, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, ACDC... Era como se eles tivesse misturado todos os tipos de estilo em um só e o resultado era surpreendentemente agradável aos olhos. Para completar, uma música do Bom Jovi tocava a um volume tão baixo que era quase imperceptível com todas aquelas conversas rolando.

Ao fundo do bar havia um pequeno corredor onde Regina notou um grande movimento. Kathryn seguiu o olhar da amiga e sorriu.

"Tem uma boate no segundo andar. As bebidas são vendidas lá." Ela apontou para um grande balcão que havia próximo ao caminho escuro de onde vinham e para onde iam pessoas todo o tempo. Um cara lindo fazia acrobacias com a frasqueira e era realmente impressionante. Próximo a ele, uma morena espetacular servia duas doses ao mesmo tempo e sorria sedutoramente para os homens que se esperavam seus drinks. "Eles fazem isso para que menores não consumam álcool aqui."

Regina fez um aceno com a cabeça e sorriu. Aquele lugar não era tão ruim quanto o que ela estava esperando. Ela começou a se sentir um pouco mais animada do que o que ela esperava quanto à boate. Havia um tempo desde a última vez que ela se sentira livre e gastara alguma energia.

A loira percebeu o olhar da amiga e sorriu carinhosamente.

"Vai lá. Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber. O que você quer?"

"Só água, por enquanto." Lábios cor de rubi se voltaram para cima em um sorriso enquanto a morena falou sobre o próprio ombro. Ela andou em direção à multidão para encontrar uma escada ao fim do corredor.

A cada passo que ela tomava em direção ao segundo andar, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar com a música crescendo em volume cada vez mais. Ela reconheceu a batida imediatamente e soltou uma risadinha. Não era comum ouvir aquele tipo de música em lugares como aquele.

Quando ela pisou dentro da boate, os olhos dela recaíram imediatamente numa figura que dançava em um dos pequenos palcos com um mastro no centro. A morena percebeu as outras pessoas dançando nos outros palcos e até mesmo as que estavam na pista.

Mas aquela garota... Era como se um imã atraísse o olhar de Regina para ela. Ela dançava tão livremente, como se ninguém estivesse olhando. Mantinha os olhos fechados e os movimentos eram sensuais, mesmo sendo mais que óbvio que ela dançava somente para si. Um holofote a iluminava diretamente sobre ela, fazendo com que sombras lhe cobrissem o rosto e o corpo. Os longos cabelos louros balançavam no mesmo ritmo que a garota se mexia de um lado para o outro.

_You're a tease, you turn 'em on._

A garota abriu os olhos e os olhares delas se encontraram imediatamente.

_Leave 'em burning na then you're gone._

Ela virou de costas movimentando os quadris, as mãos percorrendo o próprio corpo lenta e sensualmente. Ela virou de frente para Regina novamente e olhos se encontraram novamente através do salão.

_Lookin' out for another, anyone will do._

Ela apontou para Regina e fez um movimento de "vem cá" duas vezes. A morena, perplexa, olhou ao redor para se certificar que a garota estava mesmo apontando pra ela. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça ao olhar para cima, mas a loira havia desaparecido.

A morena franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor numa tentativa frustrada de encontrar a garota misteriosa que apenas alguns instantes antes estava dando um show. Menos de um minuto depois, uma mão tocou-lhe o braço e ela se virou com os olhos arregalados de susto.

Kathryn riu da reação da amiga e a puxou mais pro centro da pista de dança. A loira entregou a água pra outra garota e ofereceu um gole do próprio drink. Regina tomou um pouco, incerta se ela gostara do sabor adocicado da mistura de frutas tropicais e vodka. Ela devolveu a bebida da outra e bebeu da água enquanto começava a se mover no ritmo da música que tocava. Era outra antiga, mas não tanto quanto a anterior.

Elas estavam contentes por ali não estar absolutamente lotado numa sexta à noite e aproveitaram a iluminação reduzida do local, alternando entre dançar juntas e sozinhas. Para qualquer observador, seria óbvio que elas eram apenas duas amigas curtindo e se divertindo.

Após algumas músicas, Regina finalmente se permitiu a fechar os olhos e sentir a batida tomando conta de seus movimentos. Ela agora pertencia à música. Era um sentimento tão maravilhoso que ela não conseguia entender como ela pôde passar tanto tempo evitando aquilo.

Tal pensamento trouxe a ela memórias desagradáveis que eram a razão pela qual ela não era uma festeira, então ela rapidamente as varreu de sua mente.

Ela estava ali pra se divertir. Ela iria aproveitar cada segundo.

A mente dela retornou para a garota que ela tinha visto alguns minutos antes. Ela sorriu ao lembrar como o corpo da outra se movia com facilidade e como seus olhares se encontraram. Regina achou estranho pensar nela daquele jeito. Aquilo era, certamente, novidade. A garota era obviamente linda e sexy, mas isso não era o principal motivo para aquela atração: era o jeito com que ela não se preocupava com o que estava ao seu redor quando ela estava se divertindo. Foi o jeito com que ela trouxe alegria para si mesma e não a deixou ir somente por cause do que algumas pessoas poderiam pensar sobre aquilo. Foi por causa do sorriso no rosto dela.

Regina abriu os olhos de súbito quando ela sentiu um par de mãos se assentando na cintura dela. A moça se virou pronta pra soltar os cachorros em cima da pessoa audaciosa que tinha feito aquilo mas as palavras nunca saíram-lhe da boca quando ela encarou a loira sorridente que lhe ofereceu a mão num convite para dançar. A morena olhou pra Kathryn em um pedido silencioso de socorro, mas ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. Regina engoliu em seco ao finalmente tomar a mão da desconhecida, que a empurrou num giro enquanto a música mudava.

De repente, o mundo parecia ter parado e o resto do mundo havia parado de existir. Tudo de que elas se davam conta eram os toques, o perfume que elas sentiam da outra, o calor do contato... A garota girou Regina mais uma vez e pressionou-lhe as costas contra o próprio torso com uma mão segurando-a sobre o estômago e a outra descansando no quadril dela. A morena prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o peito da outra contra as próprias costas e seu bumbum pressionado contra o quadril dela.

Aquilo era totalmente fora da zona de conforto dela e ela se sentiu completamente fora de si. Regina Mills jamais havia dançado daquela maneira antes. Com ninguém.

Era tão errado e, ao mesmo tempo, tão certo. Em sua mente, ela gritava para que ela parasse, mas seu corpo queria ainda mais.

Ao deixar que seus desejos vencessem, Regina guiou a mão da garota de seu abdômen até sua cintura e inclinou a cabeça para o lado de modo que o pescoço ficasse exposto. A loira se inclinou para frente e percorreu com a ponta do nariz aquele pequeno e sensível pedaço de pele, quase a tocando também com os lábios. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da morena em resposta ao toque e os músculos de seu abdômen se contraíram de uma forma deliciosa.

Elas desaceleraram a dança até que seus corpos ignoraram completamente o ritmo da música e criaram o próprio ritmo.

A loira deu um beijo carinhoso na curva onde o pescoço e o ombro se encontram. Ela sussurrou algo que Regina não conseguiu ouvir em razão da música alta. A morena virou de frente para a garota e descansou as mãos nos ombros dela.

A outra mordeu o próprio lábio rosado e encarou os lábios vermelhos de Regina. Ela apertou mais a cintura de Regina e a puxou contra si, inclinando-se na direção dela e parando a apenas alguns milímetros de distância de modo que sua parceira finalizasse o que ela tanto queria.

Foi como se todo o ar tivesse sido retirado dos pulmões dela naquele momento. O coração batia tão rápido que ela podia jurar que o ouvia acima da música. A boca secou de repente e as pernas pareciam de gelatina. Ela cerrou a distância entre elas, mas os lábios encontraram a bochecha da outra, quase tocando-lhe os lábios.

A garota sorriu e apertou a morena firmemente conta si mantendo os olhos fechados.

Após um tempo no qual nenhuma das duas sabia que havia passado, elas se separaram. A loira inclinou-se pra frente de novo e deu-lhe um último beijo no queijo, tão próximo dos lábios dela que Regina _quase_ moveu a cabeça para beijá-la de verdade.

E tão rapidamente quanto ela havia aparecido, ela desapareceu.


End file.
